Fates Place
by Reese
Summary: Yuffie has broken into an ex-Shinra's excutive's house. Unfortunatly she was caught and will have to endure torture until her friends rescue her... If she can live that long.
1. Default Chapter

An Ace in the Hole

Author's note's: I don't own FF7 characters. There I said it! urg... I feel bad now...

Thwack

A sharp pain woke the slim figure. Her cheek throbbed in rhythm to her pulse. The brightly lit room slowly come into focus. A dark figure towered over her. It raised it's hand as she braced herself for the backhand. It connected against her other cheek forcing the skin to separate slightly. A warm trickle of blood made it's way down her neck. The room lost it's focus once more. The unfocused figure growled softly and slapped her again. Pain made her lift her head to face her tormentor. As she did she could finally begin to focus. The tormentor wasn't a shadowy figure anymore, he was tall, over six feet. His dark blue suit was immaculate to the smallest detail. Dark sunglasses blocked his eyes and his face was set into a stoic expression. The light reflected form his highly polished, bald head. The man's skin was the color of light coffee.

She tried to move her arms, but found that they were still bound spread eagle across the wall. Her wrists ached from supporting her weight. Now that the pain was subsiding from her face, she could feel the dried blood cracking on her arms from her effort to move them. Her legs dangled beneath her, unable to even reach the floor. Pins and needles rewarded her efforts to move them. Exhausted, she slumped down and hung her head. It was the same room. It was the same, fucking room. The brightly lit room only held her, her captor, the chains, and a built in mirror that stretched over half of the opposite wall. Besides for noting the high quality of the chains, only the polished, tile floor held her interest. She didn't want to see her pitiful frame held up by chains. The mirror frustrated her, so she looked at the polished tiles beneath her.

Her torturer grumbled something in a harsh, low voice. It sounded like gravel to her ears, but it was a welcome sound after hearing nothing but her own screams for so long. A fist connected to her stomach making a small trail of blood leave her young mouth. The blood landed on his shoe, earning her another slap to her face.

"Speak." commanded her tormenter once mare in his gravely voice. Contempt filled her as she lifted her aching head and focused on the mirror before her. Her eyes burned with hate. She answered in a voice strained by harsh screams and prolonged thirst.

"I am Yuffie Kissagari, the last shinobu of the once proud city of Wutai. I saved the world with Avalanche and won't talk to any about my mission." she paused as a childish urge filled her, then continued with a smirk. " AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

'Wrong answer.' thought the Turk as he once again hit the materia thief sending her back into the black depths of sleep.

Behind the mirror, a lean figure in a rumpled blue suit rested against the two- way mirror. His fiery red hair flew out in multiple direction failing to be constrained into a ponytail that trailed down his back. He shoved his hands into his pockets and searched for his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Finding them in separate pockets he drew them out and pulled out an individual stick. Taking a moment to light his cigarette, he turned his electric blue eyes to the shadowed corner, were only an ember was glowing. He blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"That's all we've been able to get out of her for now." He commented to the corner. "Give us a full week and she'll sing like a canary."

A pair of shapely, femine legs shifted into the light of the dimly light room. "What has Elena dug up?" a sultry voice commanded.

Taking another long, unhurried puff, Reno replied. "Besides for the Shinra file we have left over form a year ago, we have dug up some things." A dangerous glint entered the young man's eyes. Repressing a smirk, he continued. "She's been stirring up trouble with most materia shops in the Junon region. Her contact with Avalanche has been limited to say the least. She hasn't even been to Wutai in the last six months. Had an argument with Daddy-dearest, Godo Kissagari. There have been recent materia thefts from several upper-class households in the area. None of which have had any arrests made. It's my opinion that we're looking at the culprit. As far as her being an assassin," the Turk shrugged. "I think that she was just looking to acquire your beautiful materia collection." He took another drag as the woman answered.

"Well… No one steals my materia or weapons from me…." She trailed off and the ember burned brighter. "She's a part of Avalanche, get as much information form her as possible, then turn her over to the proper authorities."

The Turks' leader turned to leave the room. When he reached the door her sultry voice called out to him. He paused and she continued.

"Reno. Break both of her legs. I want that done were I can see it. I refuse to have a repeat of last time."

Turning the handle, the red-head finished his drag on the cigarette and tossed it to the tile floor. "I'm a Turk. I always do my job."

Watching the young man leave, the woman rose from her seat in the corner. Hate filled her as she watched the young woman in the adjoining room. When Reno entered the other room with a sledge hammer over his shoulder a smile graced her malformed lips. Rude stepped away from the ninja, all of his emotions masked behind his glasses. She eagerly watched as Reno tightly gripped the handle with both hands and swung at the last shinobo's bare legs. Hearing the little bitch's screams made her hand stray to the scars that crisscrossed her once beautiful face. Manic laughter burst from her lips mingling with Yuffie's screams of anguished. "Guwahahahahaha" Fate had handed hear an ace and she wasn't going to let it go.


	2. A pain in the neck

A pain in the neck

Author's note: Once again the characters are not mine! Except for any I make up! So there! I would also like the thank all those who reviewed my first chapter. I'm sorry this one is so short, but exams, wedding plans, and just plain bullshit messes up my concentration. Besides I have the attention span of a……….SHINY!

'I refuse to have a repeat of last time.' echoed through his head. He ran a hand through his blood red hair. 'A repeat of last time.' he thought and snorted. That would be when Avalanche got away in the sewers. They had pressed for a fight. It wasn't a part of his job. He would have gladly backed down, but what can a guy do against a group of highly armed, moralistic terrorists. Cold seeped through his jacket from the wall he leaned against. Scarlet always kept her place bordering to warm. Reno hated it. He always felt the cold a little to sharply. The past year had been hard though. Turks have a lot of enemies from their line of business. It was luck that found them a job guarding Scarlet's mansion. The ex-executive had a hard time herself coping with the loss of her flawless complexion in her last fight with Avalanche. The machine's explosion had left scars all over her face. They had only recently began to fade into puckered white lines, that criss-crossed her nose, mouth and forehead. 'Ironic how the thing she was most proud off was ruined.' he thought to himself.

The white hallway was empty, except for him. All the doors were shut and locked with huge padlocks. Guarding the door to the left was boring. An occasional sob broke the silence, but nothing else. Yuffie had given up on yelling, screaming, and cursing. 'She's probably not able to.' he thought, remembering that it had been two days since she had come into their grasp. They hadn't fed her or given her anything to drink In that time period. The young man grimaced as the memory of breaking her legs washed over him. Sometimes the business was really unpleasant. Boredom crept all around him. The ninja wasn't going anywhere with her legs broken. Tired of being alone, Reno decided to get some more information. He unlocked the door and quickly bolted inside. Once in the nearly empty cell, he closed the door behind him and locked it again.

A small room greeted his eyes. No windows; no bed; nothing that could possibly be used as a weapon. In the corner, a small form huddled underneath a blanket trying to stay warm. It shivered and sobbed alternately. A small face peered out at him. It's features dirty and tear stained, but obviously wutain and female.

"It was a shame to break those legs of yours, Kid." Reno said as he leaned against the door and lit up a cigarette. "They were really nice to look at. You should have spilled."

A look of disgust and hatred shot out at him from under the blanket. Her tears had stopped flowing while he watched. It was better to see her hate him, then to hear her cry. He waited for her to reply, but it didn't come.

"You really shouldn't cry so much." he goaded her again. "It's not very attractive."

Yuffie gritted her teeth and tried to reply, but only a sound that resembled a bark come out of her instead. Reno's smirk appeared on his face, and his blue eyes mocked her.

"So you're turning into a dog now, are you? That's good. You know, that's my favorite position." Yuffie seemed to shrink back into her corner even more. "Don't you worry, Kid. You're still a little to young for my tastes."

He watched her gray eyes flash with anger. The kid couldn't talk unless she got some water to wet her throat. Turning to the door, he began to talk again. " You can get your legs healed as good as new if you use Cure 3 before the week is out." Lifting his face to look at her he got out his key. It was as if she hadn't heard him. Her faced was covered by the blanket again. "But I doubt that will happen." he snorted and unlocked the door. As he opened the door, a shoe connected with his back, barely missing his back. He ducked past the door and quickly shut and relocked it. A smile graced his face the entire time.

'We got to take her shoes now,' he thought as he went to get some water.

A large, dark haired man bowed his body to the large deity in front of him. Emerald robes swam around his humble figure. In front of him, the large golden statue majestically loomed over the room. The effigy was extensively worked. Millions of golden scales gleamed in the sunlight, completely covering the serpentine god's body. White ivory teeth filled Leviathan's snarling mouth and rubies flashed in the sea god's eyes. It was as if someone had taken the aquatic god and encased in gold and gems.

The entity's soulless eyes stared above the man bowing to his. The man's low voice mumbled his praise to the god and voiced his concerns.

"Oh great Leviathan, I am nothing more than your humble servant. My ancestors have served you faithfully over the centuries as the rulers of Wutai, yet I am concerned for my daughter. I beg you to guide her in the ways of a wise and just ruler. She is thick-headed and selfish. Her goals are not fitting for the future ruler of your chosen people. I ask you great one, to take her under your guidance and make her the powerful ruler I know she can be."

The man lifted himself from the floor and walked to the door. As he left the temple, he pulled a PHS from his sleeves and dialed the number of a the spiky haired leader of Avalanche.

The phone rang three times before a voice came over the phone.

"Hello."

"This is Godo Kisagari. Have I reached the Strife residence?"

"Yeah. This is Cloud." replied the young male's disembodied voice.

"Has Yuffie contacted you recently? She was supposed to be back in Wutai for her coronation yesterday."

"Haven't seen her for two months now." concern tinged the warriors voice.

"Can you see if you can find her. She's being declared Heir to Wutai on Friday and it's already Tuesday." growled the shogun.

"I'll see what I can do." promised Cloud. "Where was she last seen?" he asked.

"Junon area." Godo said. " I hate when she does this. Such an irresponsible girl."


End file.
